His ExLover's Brother
by RKOCena19
Summary: Summary: When Randy Orton meets John Cena; he goes into labor. The 'mother' of Randy's brother's child, John is very thankful for the help from the once heartbroken Randy Orton. But is he really doing this for his brother? Or is John really the one for Randy? John/Randy John/Punk Mpreg
1. The Wrong Man

**Summary: When Randy Orton meets John Cena; he goes into labour. The 'Mother' of Randy's brother's child, John is very thankful for the help from the once heartbroken Randy Orton. But is he really doing it for his brother? Or is John really the one for Randy?**

**John Cena was taking deep breathes as he was seated in the reception area of the Orton Cash Industries and he felt like he shouldn't be there. He was trying to keep himself calm; but he was feeling really nervous and he just wanted to rush out the building right then. But he didn't have the strength to move as he was nine months pregnant and the doctor had told John that the baby should be there soon.**

**The receptionist, Adam Copeland, glanced over at him with a calm smile on the face. "Um…. Excuse me, Mr. Cena…? I am very sorry to tell this but Mr. Orton is too busy with his boardroom meeting at the moment and he doesn't have the time to see you right now." Adam said to him sincerely. "I think you should make an appointment for the next time when you come here."**

**Why in the hell would he do that? So that he would know when to run and hide the next time that he came back to the building? There was no way in hell that he was going to do that! John had been looking and trying to contact Randy Orton for over many months. The only thing that John had got back in return from him, was a letter that was from Randy's legal counsel telling him that Mr. Orton will not take responsibility for any paternity of his child. He had also included that he didn't know John at all and that he would sue him if he made any more damages for his lies.**

**John was completely outraged by Randy's threat; John didn't really care if Randy didn't want to take responsibility for their child and that was not the thing that made him angry the most. It was when Randy had said that they had never met at all and this just seemed so hurtful to him. John had never thought that Randy Orton would be such a cold-hearted man and that he was denying having a child with John.**

**John struggled up to his feet and he forced a smile on his face as he looked over at Adam. "Well, okay," He managed to say in a calm voice. "Please give me an appointment for when he is available at the earliest time that is possible."**

**Adam was feeling really uncomfortable with a nine-month-old pregnant man in front of him. "U-Um…. Well…. Please just let me have a look at his calendar…." The blond man said in a very nervous tone of voice; John could tell that Adam was a very shy, withdrawn man and that Adam must have been doing his job for about two weeks or so. "I'll just take a look to see when he is next available for you…."**

**John sighed in annoyance and he decided that he had to see that business man all by himself. And he knew that he had to do that right now. While Adam was being too busy behind his desk; John sneaked over to a door and he thought that it was Randy's office. But when he opened the door; his heart skipped a beat as he saw that it was a conference room that had five well-suited up professional men around a table with their folders in front of them and they were looking at the papers of pie charts and bar graphs. But now they were all glancing at John in complete shock and the only one who got John's attention; was the young man who was at the far end of the table.**

**Was John thinking that the young twenty-two year old man was handsome? No, he wasn't. He was thinking that the man was more sexy than handsome in his honest opinion. The man had really dark brunette hair and the eyes of an ice-cold blue colour. John gulped quietly. He could tell that this man was well-built and powerful even when he was seated with the other men. John could tell that he was getting attracted to this man; John never thought that he would be into the dark and sly sort of men and he could have swore that there was something familiar about this man.**

**Then John jumped on the inside when the man suddenly spoke. His voice was loud and booming as John suddenly felt scared and the man snapped, "What the fuck is this?!"**

**John blinked in surprise at the young man swearing and he realized that this man must have a very bad mouth and a very short temper. "I…. Uh…. I am very sorry, sir…." He choked out, stepping back and he bumped into Adam who grabbed John by his arm gently to stop him from stumbling. "Well, I really need to talk to Randy Orton and I need to see him now. I actually thought that he would be here…."**

"**Oh, he is here." Everyone's eyes turned to the man who was at the end of the table and he was getting up to his feet slowly. He was about six-two, maybe six-three and John was getting that strange feeling that he knew him again. John then stared at him in shock when he smugly said, "I am Randy Orton. Now get the hell out…."**

"**No, that is not true…." John shook his head in disbelief; hoping to God that he had heard this man wrong. "You are not Randy-"**

**John wasn't able to finish his sentence as his water had suddenly broke and an unwanted puddle appeared on the floor. Adam let out a cry of surprise and he let go of John, backing away from him. Everyone gasped around the table and the only one who moved was the man who had claimed to be Randy. John heard him swearing under his breath as he made his way around the table towards him.**

"**I-I'm so s-s-sorry." John whispered in fear more than in apology.**

**John would have ran out of there just then but he was struggling, leaning onto the door and he let out a whimper as he felt another contraction coming to him.**

"**Crap…. Adam, go and call for an ambulance," the man ordered, making Adam scurry away quickly and he turned to John with a concerned look on his face. "I think you are in labour."**

**John's eyes widened in surprise. Was he actually in labour? John nodded at the man nervously and he was hurting. He really needed to sit down and as if he had read John's mind; the man lifted him into his arms and he carried him into the office that was next door to the conference room. He put John down onto the couch and he got John a glass of water. He watched as John shakily took a sip of the water and he could tell that John was truthfully terrified of him.**

"**Um…. The ambulance should be here soon…." Adam's voice said quietly as he half peeked into the room with a very nervous look on his face.**

"**I don't need an ambulance…." John began to say with a lie and the contraction had passed for the moment. He sat up and got his feet over the edge of the couch and he put his feet down onto the ground. But he stopped moving; not because the man took a step towards him but because of a photo frame that was on the wall on the right side of the office door. There were two men who had their arms linked; one of them was dark and sly-looking and the other man looked fair and far less serious-looking than the other man. **

**John blinked his eyes in shock. He knew those bright eyes, the slicked-back brown hair and his carefree expression. The man who was sweet, gentle and silly to him; the man whom John had spent seven wonderful days with in Aruba.**

**Randy.**

**He must have said Randy's name aloud because when he looked over at the man; he saw that the young man was glancing at the photograph and he could see hurt and anger in his blue eyes.**

"**So you do actually know him…." John suddenly blurted out to him as he was pointing over at the photograph. "You do actually know Randy Orton!"**

**The man sighed and frowned at him. "I have told you already. I AM Randy Orton," He said for the second time to the older man. "That is Phil and he is my older brother."**

**Phil….**

**Brother….**

**The words made John feel hurt and disbelief. Randy…. Or rather, Phil- was the one who had fathered John's baby and he had not given John his real name at all. This suddenly made John wonder what else Phil had lied to him about. John was suddenly to get pissed off and he wanted to see that asshole right there in front of him.**

**John glared at Randy who was unfazed by his glare and he suddenly demanded, "I want to see that bastard right now." He was trying to say it as calmly as he could. "And I will not need to make an appointment to see him."**

"**Well, I hate to disappoint you but you can't see him at all." Randy said honestly and John was about to snap at him. "Phil is with his wife…."**

**Anger disappeared from John and hurt and sadness suddenly replaced it instead. He couldn't believe that Phil was married and he suddenly felt so dizzy. He leaned back on the couch and Randy glanced at him with more concern on his face.**

"**H-He's married?"**

**Randy bit his lip and he nodded his head slowly.**

"**How could he be? But when did he?" John asked the questions in complete confusion and he actually knew that the answers would not matter at all. He knew that he would be a single parent to the child, the child would not know his or her father and the fact that he is already married to a woman that John didn't know.**

"**Phil and Sam have been married for about six years. They were married in Vail, Colorado…." Randy answered in a very bitter and a hateful tone of voice. "I can't believe this. He cheated on his wife with you. I am sorry for what he did to you…."**


	2. John's Family and Randy's Family

**Previously: John was taking deep breathes as he was seated in the reception area of the Orton Cash Industries and he felt like he shouldn't be there. But now they were all glancing at John in complete shock and the only one who got John's attention; was the young man who was at the far end of the table. John stared at him in shock when he said, smugly, "I am Randy Orton. Now get the hell out." "Um…. The ambulance should be here soon…." Adam's voice said quickly as he half-peeked into the room with a very nervous look on his face. "So you do actually know him…." John suddenly blurted out to him as he was pointing over at the photograph. "You do actually know Randy Orton!" H-He's married?" "I can't believe this. He cheated on his wife with you. I am so sorry for what he did to you…."**

**John looked at Randy with sadness in his blue eyes and he rubbed his stomach gently to try to comfort himself. "I-It's fine, Randy. It wasn't your fault." John said, forcing himself to smile and this only made Randy feel more sorry for him. "I-It's my fault for not realizing that he was only using me. I-I just didn't know that he would be that kind of person. I was so foolish to not realize that he was pretending and lying to me the whole time we were together."**

**Randy knew that his brother was a cheating scum bag but he didn't want to make John more upset about telling him that and Randy decided to lie to him just once. "I didn't know that about him either." Randy lied to him; regretting it right away and he nervously glanced down at John's stomach. "This is the first time that I have known that my older brother had cheated. So where did you and Phil met, anyway?"**

"**I had met Phil in Aruba. And it was in last August." John replied honestly and Randy could tell that John was telling him the truth: as Phil did go to Aruba last August and Randy was really angry at his older brother for what he had done.**

**John did go to Aruba all on his own and he had used the tickets that he and his brother had brought their parents that was for their twenty-five wedding anniversary. John's younger brother, Evan wanted to give them to their parents as a good surprise as they had never had a honeymoon before and John thought Evan's idea was great. But the two brothers never had a chance to do that as their parents had died in a fire at their home and the brothers were left all alone to grieve for their parents' deaths. John thought that being with Phil would help him get over his grief as John was completely lost and lonely. Phil had been a complete distraction to John and he helped him escape from the harsh reality of losing his parents. But his brother did things differently as he went to a therapist to get over his loss and he had told John that it was helping him a lot. Now John wished that he had done the smart thing to join his brother with getting help from the therapist that he had been seeing for months. **

"**I see…. And over at Aruba…. You have been spending time with my stupid brother the whole time?" Randy said in a bitter tone of voice; raising an eyebrow in disbelief and he glanced at John's stomach again. "Did you really spend time with him?"**

**John sighed softly. "Yes, Randy." He answered honestly.**

**John was still feeling uncomfortable and nervous around Randy and he really wanted to get out of there now. John stood up quickly and Randy's eyes were looking at him with worry in them. Before John could even get out of the office door; two emergency medical technicians arrived with some bags and they were also pushing a gurney.**

**John was starting to panick and he held up his hands nervously. "Oh, you guys don't have to do any of this." John said calmly. "I can get to the hospital on my own. So you guys don't have to worry about me. Besides, my contractions are not close together yet."**

**As soon as he said that, another contraction had started and John quietly cursed under his breath.**

"**John, you should let these men do their job." Randy said in an ordering and a demanding way. "I am assuming that everything that you have told me is true. And that this child inside of you could be an Orton."**

"**Randy, I am telling-" John groaned softly because of the contraction and one of the technicians, who looked so kind-hearted with mousy hair and a mustache, had put his hand gently on John's arm. "Hm? What is it, sir?"**

"**Can we just have a look at you first, young man? We don't want you to be struck somewhere while having the baby." The man said to him very kindly.**

**This man somehow reminded John of his kind and gentle father and this made John let the man lead him back to the couch in the office. When John was sitting down; the man got a blood-pressure cuff out of his bag and he put it on John's arm, letting it inflate. John nervously looked at Randy who was staring back at him with a blank expression on his face and it made John wonder what he was thinking about.**

**Fuck Phil! What an stupid asshole! Damn him for doing this to such an innocent man! And damn him for being a lying, cheating scum bag to both this man and to his own wife! These thoughts were going through Randy's mind.**

**Randy wanted to beat the shit out of his older brother, he wanted to pin him to the ground like they used to when they were kids and he also wanted to punch some sense into him as well. But Randy couldn't do that right now. Phil was on holiday with Sam in Ibiza. Why did that bastard have to go and cheat several times on his wife?**

**The last time Randy had spoken to his older brother was on the phone to him as Phil was staying at a suite and he had used Randy's credit cards there. Randy had yelled, "Fuck you, Phil!" He was really pissed off at him. "I think it is time for you to grow up already, you cheat! I mean you are twenty-five for fuck sake! You should get your own money and stop using my credit cards to buy things for your little sluts and bitches! You should be focusing on your beloved wife who loves you with all her heart! If you continue this bullshit…. I swear I will call the fucking police on you, Phil!"**

**He wouldn't have really called them. He was just so angry and pissed off at his older brother on that day. John was an example of Phil's cheating routine and Randy was feeling so sorry for the poor guy. Now it was time for Randy to clean up his brother's mess again. He always had done that for Phil. But Randy was a bit confused as John wasn't normally Phil's type of man or in his type of women as well. Phil would only date busty blondes, sassy brunettes and bombshell redheads. And Phil only dated people who were not very smart. But John seemed very intelligent and clever to Randy. So….**

**What did Phil actually see in this man?**

**Randy knew what John had seen in Phil. His brother was good-looking, possibly kind and gentle and rich; but the money was actually Randy's.**

**Gold-digger….**

**Randy remembered his ex-wife. That bitch was remarried to an asshole who was more rich than the Ortons and she had bore a son to that man. But that slut made Randy and his family actually believe that the child was his for a while and it had left him heartbroken when he had found out the truth.**

**Randy's bitter thoughts were gone when he heard John moan softly and he was looking so nervous and scared. John whimpered and he whispered fearfully, "I don't…. know if I…. can do… this, Randy."**

**Randy never did like to see weakness; but John had really touched him and his heart skipped a beat. He just wanted to go over to John, to be able to hold his hand and to tell him that he was going to be okay. He stood up; but he could do it and he decided to leave the office instead. **

"**I'll be outside," Randy said. "Waiting for you…."**


	3. Caring For John

**Previously: John looked at Randy with sadness in his blue eyes and he rubbed his stomach gently to comfort himself. But the two brothers never had a chance to do that as their parents had died in an fire in their home and the brothers' were left all alone to grieve their parents' deaths. "I see…. And over at Aruba…. You have been spending time with my stupid brother the whole time?" Damn him for doing this to such an innocent man! And damn him for being a lying, cheating scum bag to both this man and to his wife! Theses thoughts were going through Randy's mind. John was an example of Phil's cheating routine and Randy was feeling so sorry for the poor guy. But that slut made Randy and his family actually believe that the child was his for a while and it had left him heartbroken when he had found out the truth. "I'll be outside," Randy said. "Waiting for you…."**

**Randy was very worried as he wandered around in the reception area and he was hoping that John would be able to get through all of this. Randy was normally the one who had to take charge of almost everything and right now he had no idea what he had to do. He was really nervous about all of this. **

**He really wanted to call his parents about this; but he had no idea how to say this to them at all. Especially after when the last baby wasn't even their grandchild. What the hell was he supposed to do in a situation like this? He knew that he had to call his brother; but he was scared that Phil may refuse to take responsibility for the baby and that Randy may have to help John look after the child all by himself. Phil was never the parent type anyway.**

**Randy closed his eyes and he thought about how his mother would react about hearing the news about John's baby. She would be happy and a bit angry at Phil for cheating on Sam; but she would shower the child with so much care and love. And also to John as well. She had done the same with Randy's ex-wife and the baby that was not even her first grandchild. She was at the hospital with the rest of the family for the birth and she was crying happy tears. But then about fourteen months later, when they had all discovered that Lee Ray Orton was not an Orton to begin with; his mother had cried more tears, she was almost as heartbroken and devastated as Randy had been.**

**Randy was really afraid of having his family hurt again and he had to really make sure that John really wasn't lying to him. He had to make sure that he had to keep John and the baby a secret from his parents and also from the press. He knew that he had to tell Phil about it sooner or later and he was going to have to do it without Sam hearing or knowing about it too.**

"**Hey, Adam," He boomed at the older man who jumped a little in surprise and Randy walked over to his desk. "I don't want anyone to say a word about this outside the building at all. Do you understand this?"**

"**O-Of course I do, Mr. Orton. I will make sure that not a single soul will say anything about this outside at all. You know that you can always count on me… for anything…." Adam gave him a very shy and a warm smile and it made Randy shiver on the inside; but he decided to ignore it. Besides, this man was a kind and a loyal employee to him; despite Adam having a crush on him for over the two weeks that he had been working there for and Randy would avoid trying to get involved in a relationship with Adam.**

**Randy sighed softly and as he had turned around; he saw the Emergency Medical Technicians coming out of his office and the both of them were wheeling John out on the gurney. John's face was very pale and Randy was very concerned and worried about the older man.**

"**Excuse me, Mr. Orton? Are you going to come with us to the hospital?" The kind older man asked him politely. "There is enough room for you in the ambulance and if you would like to accompany your husband."**

**Randy's eyes widened in complete shock. My husband? He frowned in annoyance as he had heard Adam gasping in surprise and he knew that this was going to have to be a rumor that had to be kept a secret as well.**

"**This man is not my husband." Randy snapped a little and he quickly looked down at his ring finger, remembering when he had worn a gold ring on that finger. He always thought it was a symbol of love and togetherness. But he had been wrong when his ex-wife had asked him for a divorce and he felt so foolish about it.**

**The man stared at him with very calm-looking eyes and the man cleared his throat. "Well, then. I think that you should make some calls for this young man." He explained to him. "I think that it would be easier for him if he had some support and care for him while he is in labour and delivery."**

"**You may be right about that, sir…." Randy nodded his head in agreement and he glanced at John with a gentle smile on his face. "Hey, uh…. So…. Who should I contact for you, sir?"**

**John's eyes were closed and he winced a little, panting very softly. "T-There is no one for you to contact, Randy." John whispered; he knew that he was lying as his brother could be called and he would have liked having his younger brother being there with him to comfort him and to support him as well. But he was in Tokyo in Japan and he may be too late for the birth of the baby anyway.**

"**But what about your family? What about your parents?" Randy asked him bluntly and John felt like he was being a little too forceful into getting information out of him. "I only need to have their number and I can have Adam call them for you. They should know about this."**

**Tears were coming out of the corners of John's closed eyes and Randy's heart skipped a beat at seeing John so innocent and so weak again. Randy reached down and he tried to wipe away John's tears. John's eyes opened quickly at his touch and Randy saw that John's eyes were the colour of blue. Beautiful baby blue eyes….**

**Randy snapped out of it quickly and he nervously pulled his hand away from John's face; clearing his throat in the process. "So…. Um…." Randy bit his lip and John was staring at him patiently. "What is your parents' contact number?"**

**John whimpered quietly. "My parents are gone, Randy…." John mumbled to him sadily.**

"**So where can I reach them then?" Randy asked; being too dense to even realize what John was saying to him and he waited for an answer.**

"**You can't contact my parents at all." John said in a broken voice and Randy's heart was starting to ache for John. "I don't have them anymore. They are both gone forever…."**

**About seven hours later, Randy was worriedly pacing around in the waiting room in the hospital and he was shaking a little as he took a sip of his tea in a plastic cup. He had called Phil about six hours ago and he had told him about everything that had happened. But instead of hanging up on him; Phil had told him that he would get a flight straight away to get back home. Randy was surprised about this; but he couldn't let it bother him at the moment. It was already after six and John was still in labour.**

**But why was he at the hospital anyway? Randy didn't really have an answer to this question just now. But then he suddenly remembered John's vulnerability and his heart-throbbing innocent features. Randy knew that John needed someone and Randy was the only one available to do that.**

"**Hey, Randy. I got here as fast as I could."**

**Randy turned around and he saw his older brother, Phil looking at him nervously. Phil had some red roses in his hand and Randy knew that they were for John….**


	4. Orton Heir?

**Previously: Randy was normally the one who had to take charge of almost everything and right now he had no idea what he had to do. Phil was never the parent type anyway. John's face was very pale and Randy was very concerned and worried about the older man. Randy's eyes widened in complete shock. My husband? He always thought that it was a symbol of love and togetherness. "But what about your family? What about your parents?" "My parents are gone, Randy…." John mumbled to him sadily. "I don't have them anymore. They're both gone forever…." But why was he at the hospital anyway? Randy knew that John needed someone and Randy was the only one available to do that. Phil had some red roses in his hand and Randy knew that they were for John….**

**Randy was angry at him and Phil knew that his younger brother wanted to hit him for what he had done. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for his brother to punch him. But before that could even happen, a female voice said, "Mr Orton?"**

**The two brother quickly turned to the sound of a nurse's voice and she was standing there with a warm, gentle smile on her face. Randy was holding his breath as well as his brother when the nurse had said, "I have to say congratulations to you. The baby is a boy."**

**There was another baby boy. But was this one actually the real thing this time? Randy thought to himself; but he had to push that question aside for the moment and he heard his brother asked, "So…. Um…. Is everything… okay for the… baby?"**

**The blonde nurse nodded her head. "Yes, everything is completely fine." She replied and Randy rolled his eyes as she winked at Phil and Randy knew that she was going to be just a good fuck for his brother. "The baby boy is very healthy and he has a respectable seven pounds and eleven ounces."**

**Phil couldn't believe that he was a father and he cleared his throat nervously. "And…. Uh…. How is John doing?" He asked; making Randy blink in surprise as John was the only name that Phil had remembered of all of his cheats and it made Randy wonder if his brother had feelings for John.**

**The nurse tilted her head slightly. "He is doing very well for the moment; despite having such a difficult labour and towards the end of it all especially." She explained to the two brothers. "The doctor actually thought that he had to take the baby out by doing a c-section, but thankfully he didn't have to and it all worked out in the end."**

**Phil just gave the nurse a small nod and he sat down with a very pale look on his face. Randy thought that he was either scared to death of being the father of the child with someone who he cheated with on his wife or that he was sick and that he wanted to leave the hospital and never come back. Randy was then thinking that it was both of those thoughts that he was having. Randy didn't know what to say to Phil or to the nurse and he decided that he had to leave.**

**Randy grabbed his coat from the back of one of the chairs and he glanced away from Phil who was shaking and trembling a little. If Randy was quick enough, he could talk to a few of his employees from his management team before any of them have left their offices for the rest of the day and he could go over the plans of the company's overseas expansion with all of them. But as he was actually putting on his coat, he quickly changed his mind and he thought that leaving so soon would be so wrong of him to do.**

"**Wait a minute, nurse!" He yelled to the nurse as she was walking away and he saw her stop; turning her attention back to him. "I don't know if I should be asking this or not…. But…. I do know that it is really late…. But can I go and see… the baby?"**

**This is actually what he wanted to do; he wanted to take a peek at the baby boy who may actually be his older brother's son and the child may be the actual only Orton heir. Randy didn't have the desire to go down that path again and he didn't want to have his heart broken twice. He just couldn't bear it. Because for him; having a marriage or being a father was out of the question for him. It was always going to be a closed chapter for him.**

**The blonde nurse smiled at him and then she winked at him as well as she had with Phil; making Randy sigh softly and he mumbled under his breath in annoyance. "I can go and see if I can have that arranged for you, young sir." She said brightly and then she left the room quickly.**

**Randy looked over at Phil and he wanted to talk to him a little. "Hey, Phil…." Randy said quietly as his brother looked up at him with fearful eyes and Randy then knew that his older brother was scared of being a father and also scared of Randy yelling at him again for making the same mistake that he had done with many people. "Don't worry. I'm not going to yell at you or anything like that, Phil. I just want to ask you a question. Are you going to see John and your son?"**

**Phil blinked a little and he stared down at the flowers in his hand. "Y-Yeah…." Phil said in a nervous tone of voice. "I think that I have to make things up to John and I think that I have to tell him how sorry I am for using him. I never expected him to get pregnant with my child. I used a condom. Maybe it was a faulty one. Dammit. I'm going to see him after you have seen him, Randy."**

**Randy frowned slightly at the words that Phil was saying. "Are you sure that you want to see him after me?" Randy asked in surprise and his brother nodded his head slowly. "Uh…. Well, okay then. It is your choice anyway."**

**But seeing the baby wasn't going to be that easy for Randy as he would have to stay at a distance from the child and he would have to see the baby from there in curiosity. The newborn baby was with John when the nurse had told him about thirty minutes later and she was walking with Randy down the hallway to get to John's room.**

"**Just be sure that you don't stay in there for too long, young sir," The nurse advised to him. "John will be needing a lot of rest." **

**After Randy had knocked on the door, he waited patiently for John to call him in; but instead, the door was opened very quickly by a blue-eyed man who was wearing a red hoodie and he had a huge grin on his face.**

"**Hey, kid! Here! Have a drink!" The man said to him kindly; trying to give Randy a plastic cup of hot chocolate and Randy refused to take it.**

**Randy thought that this man must be about thirty and he must have been at the hospital for a while. So John had lied to him about having "no one" to be there for him. Randy was angry at himself for falling for a lie and he turned to leave the room in a pissed off mood.**

"**Kid, wait a minute!" The man grabbed him gently by his arm. "You must be here to see the other parent."**

**Randy frowned in confusion. The other parent? Randy turned his head slightly and he looked around the room. A red-haired woman who must be the man's wife, was holding a wrapped-up baby in the first bed and he saw at the end of the room there was a drawn curtain. **

"**Um…. Maybe I should come back later…." Randy mumbled shyly, feeling a bit awkward.**

"**No! You can come in, kid!" The man said a bit loudly; tugging on Randy's arm slightly and then he lowered his voice. "That man could use some company. I heard that he was alone during his labour and that he doesn't have a boyfriend, husband or anyone like that." The man's cheeks turned red deeply. "Um, you are not the baby's-?"**

**Randy shook his head. "No, I am not the baby's father." He said honestly. "The father of the child is my brother who is sitting in the waiting room."**

**Randy managed to get out of the man's grip and he walked to the end of the room; peeking around the curtain and he saw that John was asleep. Randy felt the desire to touch John again and to give him a lot of support and comfort. John's side of the room was empty. There was no flowers, there was no balloons and there was no gifts from a new proud and a happy father. Randy gulped nervously. Randy tried to think of Phil being in the role of a dad, being supportive to John and to take responsibility for his son. But he couldn't; not even in this type of situation….**

**What did Phil say when he had heard that Randy was going to become a father? After Phil had told him congratulations, he had chuckled, "Better you than me."**

**How very… ironic….**

**Randy jumped in surprise as he heard a cry of joy from the side of the bed and he saw John's eyes open exhaustedly to the sound, and he was smiling a little.**

"**Hey, little one. Don't worry." John cooed softly as he sat up slowly and he moved to the edge of the bed to put his feet over the side. "I am here for you. Daddy is here for you."**

**Then he glanced up lowly and he gasped in shock when he saw Randy standing there and it made him nervous with Randy there watching him and his son.**

**Randy cleared his throat very nervously and he felt bad for intruding on John's privacy. "Um…. Uh…." Randy looked at him with a shy look on his face. "H-Hi, John…."**


	5. Both talking to John

**I'm sorry for not uploading my stories, everyone. I've been stressed a lot lately and I am trying my best to get these stories done. So I will be hoping that all of you will stick with me and to have a lot of patience of waiting for me to continue my stories! * *smiles nervously***

**Previously: Randy was angry at him and Phil knew that his younger brother wanted to hit him for what he had done. But was this one actually the real thing this time? Phil couldn't believe that he was a father and he cleared his throat nervously. Randy thought that he was either scared to death of being the father of the child with someone who he cheated with on his wife or that he was sick and that he wanted to leave the hospital and never come back. So John had lied to him about having "no one" to be there for him. John's side of the room was empty. There was no flowers, there was no balloons and there was no gifts from a new proud and a happy father. How very…. Ironic…. Randy cleared his throat very nervously and he felt bad for intruding on John's privacy. "Um…. Uh…." Randy looked at him shyly. "H-Hi, John…."**

**John glanced up at Randy and he felt himself blush a little at seeing the younger man. "O-Oh, hi there, R-Randy," John said quietly, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "I-I didn't see you there at all, R-Randy…."**

"**I won't be staying here for too long anyway." Randy said to him honestly and Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I shouldn't have disturbed you while you were sleeping…. I just wanted to see the baby and I…. Um…. Can I get you anything at all, John…?"**

"**No, I don't need anything…." John answered to him with a very tired smile. "I did have a suitcase with all my stuff for the hospital all ready and packed. I think that I should have that here right now…."**

"**Oh?" Randy blinked. "And may I ask where it is? I will get someone to get it for you."**

"**It is back at the hotel that I am staying in." When John had told Randy the name of the hotel; Randy frowned in complete disgust and John then said quietly, "Is this hotel not up to your standards, Randy?"**

**No, it was not up to Randy's high standards at all. That place was pretty cheap and crappy in his opinion. But Randy was making sure to keep that opinion all to him, though the idea of John and the baby staying at a place like that was going to bother him a lot.**

"**I will make sure that Adam will get the suitcase for you. Okay?" Randy murmured to the older man.**

**John stared at him in surprise. "O-Oh…. Thank you so much, Randy," John smiled at him and Randy quickly took a step back from him and the baby boy. "Randy, wouldn't you like to have a closer look at him?"**

**Randy really did want to have a closer look at his… nephew…. He was hesitating a little and he took a deep breath as he moved forward to have a look at the baby. The little boy was lying on his back and Randy was very silent while looking at him.**

"**He really does look like Phil…." John said in a sad tone of voice.**

**Randy could see that the baby had very puffy eyes that were the colour of a very dark brown and the baby was trying to focus on all the surroundings around him; including Randy himself. Randy froze up inside as he saw one side of the baby's mouth crooked up into a very gentle smile.**

**Phil….**

**Randy felt like someone had slapped him hard across his face as he realized that he could definitely see his older brother's face in the little baby boy's face. The two of them really did look so familiar. Randy's heart was aching from the past that had hurt him and he tried to shake away the thought.**

"**So what is his name going to be?" Randy asked very bitterly and he felt himself feeling a bit jealous of his brother for having a kid before him.**

"**I-I don't know…." John bit his lip nervously. "I-I was hoping that I could talk to Phil about naming our son…."**

**Randy nodded very slowly and he decided that he had to leave so that Phil could have a chance to talk to him. "I should get going now, John. Just make sure that you can get a lot of rest…." Randy got out a business card from his wallet and he handed it over to John. "If you need any help at all, just be sure to call my number that is on the back of the card…."**

**John smiled very nervously. "Oh…. Thank you, Randy. But I will not be calling you. I'm…." John stopped and glanced down at the little boy who was tugging at John's shirt. "The both of us are going to be fine…."**

**After Randy had left, John sighed softly and he was wondering if he and his son were really going to be fine on their own. John wasn't really sure what he was going to do without anyone's help. He was thinking that he was too stubborn and that's why he had pushed Randy away. Would he do the same to Phil? Would he push Phil away too? John wasn't sure anymore.**

"**J-John…." He heard a voice in front of him and he looked up; seeing Phil looking down at him and his son and he saw that Phil was holding red roses. "h-Here. T-These are for y-you…."**

"**U-Um…." John took them and he put them in the vase beside the hospital bed. "T-Thank you, Phil…."**

**Phil was terrified and he was hoping that John would forgive him for what he had done to him in Aruba. "John…." He whispered quietly and John was waiting patiently for him to speak. "I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should never had used you, John. I should have told you that I have a wife; but I didn't and now I have ruined your life. And that I am a cheating bastard who deserves to be all alone. But I actually fell in love with you, John. I know it was just seven days but I do and every time that I am with my wife; I am always thinking of you all the time, John. That's why I want to have a divorce from my wife and I want to be with you forever, John. But I think that it is too late now, r-right?"**

**John was completely speechless. Phil was actually in love with him and John could feel himself believing him. But could he really forgive him? John wasn't sure what to do and Phil was waiting for him to say something….**


End file.
